Addisex
by best thing since cookies
Summary: I've decided to combine the holiday one shots by pairings. All the stories are standalones. This one's obvious AddisonAlex
1. Green Dress

**Green Dress**

It was a Christmas party. Chief Webber decided a party for Christmas would boost morale or repair relations or something along those lines.

Alex almost choked on his egg nog when Addison entered.

She was dressed to impress in a deep green dress with a neckline that showed the perfect amount of cleavage without seeming too slutty. The skirt was flowing and it swished slightly when she walked.

Alex noticed that his eyes weren't the only ones on her. Every eye was on her, it seemed, but Mark's and Derek's were the most noticeable. Mark was practically salivating, and Derek was gulping down the heavily spiked egg nog and holding onto the wall like it was a life line.

Alex saw the momentary uncertainty cross Addison's face before determination took over. She lifted her chin a fraction of an inch, threw her shoulders back, and stalked across the room like she owned the place.

Alex silently passed her his egg nog when she moved to stand beside him, her back to the room. She took a healthy swig. "Are they still watching me?" she asked quietly.

"Yep," Alex nodded. "If you didn't want to be watched, you probably shouldn't have worn that dress."

Addison gave him his empty cup with a wicked smile. "What makes you think I don't want to be watched?"

Alex barked out a laugh, his eyes trailing down her body as she walked away. She was obviously avoiding Derek and Mark, walking the other way when she saw them starting toward her.

Addison stopped and talked to Bailey and her husband before making her way around the room. She made small talk with anyone and everyone. She was friendly and social and actually seemed to actually listen when people talked.

By the time she made it back to Alex, she was flushed and her eyes were shining. "Having fun?" Alex asked.

Addison nodded. "It reminds me of New York," she admitted. "It wasn't as fun there since we did it pretty much all the time, but..." She shrugged with a slight smile.

"You know," Alex said thoughtfully, "that dress looks really great on you."

Addison gave him a heart-stopping smile. "Thanks."

"To tell you the truth, I'm surprised you came." Alex passed her a cup of egg nog before picking up his own and taking a sip.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked. She took a sip of the egg nog and started coughing and wheezing.

Alex patted her exposed back. "You okay?" he asked. His mouth twitched slightly and his eyes showed his obvious amusement.

"Have a little egg nog with your rum," she sputtered.

Alex struggled to control his amusement, but he grinned. "Mine's pure egg nog." He offered it to her. "I just thought you looked like you needed a little extra...courage."

Addison didn't know whether to be touched that he'd noticed or offended that he thought she needed alcohol to make it through the night. "Thank you," she finally said, taking another hesitant sip of her own alcoholic holiday drink.

Alex smirked. "What I meant was...you haven't exactly been _Satan-y_."

"I'm sorry I haven't been living up to the name," Addison deadpanned.

Alex shrugged unapologetically. "You are hot. When you're sad, you're just...sad and that's really..."

"Sad?" Addison suggested.

Alex nodded. "And then the dress. Oh, the dress."

"I'm not meat, Karev," Addison said. "Don't drool on the shoes."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Green is a good color on you. That's all I'm saying."

Addison thought he'd been trying to say a lot more than that, but she didn't voice her opinion. "Well, I decided I wasn't going to be that girl anymore and I'm being Christmas-y while I'm at it. It's win-win."

"What girl?" Alex asked in confusion.

"The girl that skips Christmas parties to avoid her exes," she explained. "I'm going to be the girl that makes them wish they had never even _looked_ at another woman."

"If it's any consolation," Alex said, his eyes showing his desire, "they are stupid, stupid men for letting you go."

Addison laughed, but the intensity of Alex's eyes told her he was serious. Her breath left her and her smile faded. His eyes darkened as he looked at her, and she inhaled sharply. She started to feel a little light headed and turned away. Addison put down her glass and decided she had had enough alcohol.

"Well," she said lightly, "I think I'm going to get out of here."

Alex stood still and watched her walk out, mentally counted to thirty, and followed her. He caught up to her just as she was about to get into her car. "Addison."

Addison froze at the sound of his voice. Her back was to him, but she could hear him moving closer.

Alex noticed her breathing become more shallow as he moved closer. "Addison," he said, his voice softer.

Addison slowly, almost against her will, turned around. In her heels, she was about two inches taller than Alex.

It didn't take much for Alex to lean up and press his lips to hers. There was a brief second of doubt, when he thought she was going to push him away and slap him, but her lips started moving hesitantly against his and he knew he was safe.

Addison wasn't sure what she was doing, but she felt completely intoxicated even though she hadn't had that much to drink. When Alex moved closer, effectively pinning her against her own car, she moaned in protest. "Wait," she said breathlessly.

Alex froze, his hand tangled in her long tresses. "What's wrong?"

"I--we--We're in front of the hospital. Anyone could come out," Addison said hesitantly.

Alex sighed in relief and kissed her jaw, chin, lower lip, before kissing her fully on the lips. "Do you want to take this somewhere a little more...private?"

Addison nodded.

That night, along with lacy red panties and bra, the beautiful green dress was laying on the floor while its owner had a very Merry Christmas.

**A/N: So, I'm writing again...just not on any of my ongoing fics. I'm working on one-shots and stuff because...I have writers block. Besides that, it's the holidays and I want to write holiday stuff. I wrote this for the Holiday Flashficathon at LJ and decided I was in a sharing mood. Not that I'm not always...but I'm on review withdrawal due to my writer's block. **


	2. cocoa

**Cocoa**

It was late--or early, depending on who you talked to--and Addison was bone tired.

Sighing deeply, she dropped onto a bench in the entrance of the hospital. She wasn't sure she could make it to her car, let alone her hotel room. She briefly considered the on call room, but decided it was too long of a walk.

Addison let her eyes fall shut and was startled when someone plopped a little too close beside her. "Cocoa?" Alex offered.

Addison took it gratefully and cupped her cold hands around the styrofoam.

"Tired?" he asked.

Addison made a face after she took a drink. "This is awful," she sputtered.

Alex's eyebrows shot up. "It's not that bad." He took another drink to emphasize his point.

Addison watched him closely. He really seemed to like it. "No," she said, pushing the cup back toward him. "I don't want this. It's too bitter and watered down."

"It was a gift," Alex pointed out, refusing to take the cup. "You can't give back gifts."

"You want to give me a gift? Buy me a bagel. Give me some jewelry. Don't give me disgusting cocoa."

Alex shook his head. "You're hurting my feelings."

Addison smirked, fully appreciating his sarcasm. She suddenly didn't feel so tired. "Come on, let's go get some real cocoa and I'll make it up to you."

Alex silently appraised her. "You're going to make me cocoa?" he asked skeptically.

"Uh," Addison said, "no. I'm going to take you to this fantastic little place three blocks that way," she pointed, "and I'm going to buy you some real cocoa."

"Not too bitter?" Alex checked.

Addison laughed. "Sweet through and through."

Alex took her cup from her and threw it and his cup into the trash. "Lead the way."


	3. Cold

**Cold**

Addison kicked her tire as hard as she could and whimpered when the toe of her cute heels made contact with metal instead of rubber. It was officially Christmas--2:12 a.m. to be exact--and all she wanted to do was go to her hotel room and pretend like it was just another day.

Unfortunately, her tire was flat and it was starting to snow again. Everything was cold and wet. _She_ was cold and wet.

"Argh!" She automatically swung her purse at the person that had grabbed her shoulder.

Alex was caught by surprise when Addison hit him across the face with her purse. He lost his footing and grabbed Addison for support.

It wasn't such a good idea. Addison's foot was already throbbing and her heels weren't good for such wet weather.

Alex landed on his back, Addison's extra weight knocking the breath out of him. Addison let her head drop to his wet jacket and wanted to cry.

Christmas was her favorite holiday. Good things happened to her at Christmas. Christmas had turned against her just like everything else.

Alex could feel the freezing snow slush soaking into his jacket. "Could you get up?" he wheezed.

Addison immediately scrambled off of him. "I'm sorry." She offered her hand, her teeth chattering. The legs of her pant suit were soaked and her hands hurt, they were so cold.

Alex ignored her hand and pushed himself off the cold, hard ground. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"I have a flat tire." She was trying to sound unfazed, but her chattering teeth ruined the effect somewhat.

Alex crouched down and saw that the tire was completely flat. He was starting to get really cold, but he tired to ignore it as he felt around the tire with his bare hands. He grunted slightly when he pulled the nail free.

Addison stared at the nail and decided she hated the holidays.

Alex quickly stood up when Addison started to walk away. "Hey!" he said. "Where are you going?"

Addison didn't turn around. "To get a drink." She was about to cross the street, but she stepped on a small patch of ice and slipped.

When Alex reached her, she was laying on the ground laughing. The laughter had a hysterical edge to it and tears were spilling down her cheeks.

Alex pulled her up and into his arms. She was completely soaked and shivering. "Cold?"

"A bit," Addison said. She was shivering violently in an effort to get warm. The laughter was gone, but the tears were still there.

"You know what's good for the cold?" Alex asked.

Addison wiped her cheeks. "Hot cocoa?"

"No. Sharing body heat."

Addison laughed and pushed away from him.

Alex took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He knew the back of the jacket was wet, but he figured it was better than nothing. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home and we can talk a little more about methods of warming up."


	4. Secret Santa

**Secret Santa**

There had been a Secret Santa at Seattle Grace, and it made Addison hate Christmas. She had gotten--surprise of all surprises--Derek's name.

It was Christmas Eve, the day everyone got their gifts. Richard knew that relations weren't good with his surgical staff so he made it optional for the Secret Santas to reveal their identities.

That was fine with Addison because she didn't want Derek to know she had gotten him the blue button-down dress shirt that matched his eyes.

The presents had all been left on a table at the door and Richard was passing them out one at a time.

When Addison got hers, she wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved that her Secret Santa hadn't revealed his or her identity. Moving to a secluded corner, Addison ripped open the red wrapping paper and looked inside the box. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the contents.

There was a red coffee mug that said 'Satan' in Gothic script, along with a little red t-shirt and matching sweat pants. The shirt had 'Satan' across the chest with flames around it and the pants had 'Satan' across the butt.

There was a note inside.

_Addison,_

_You've been a bit of a Scrooge so I've reinstated your title as Satan._

_--Alex_

Addison looked around the room and spotted Alex watching her. She gave him a smirk and raised her empty coffee mug in a mock-toast.

He turned away with a slight smile. He had known she would appreciate the gift.


	5. Mittens

**Mittens**

Addison looked up at Alex with an amused look on her face. "You got me mittens?"

Alex's smirk was devastating and it sent a group of butterflies fluttering around her stomach. "I noticed that your hands tend to get really cold."

Addison's face flushed. Their hands brushed together a lot since their "moment." She wasn't sure he'd noticed, but she certainly had.

He continued, "I thought about getting you gloves, but mittens are more practical. With gloves, your hands are covered, but your fingers are separated. With mittens, they're not alone and..." He frowned. "That sounds really weird out loud."

Addison laughed. "Well, thanks for thinking of me and my...cold hands."

Alex gave her a crooked smile. "It's a little shocking to have your ice cold fingers brush against mine." He briefly touched her cold hands before turning on his heel and walking away.


	6. Awkward

**Awkward**

Alex hurried through the halls, keeping his eyes open for a flash of red hair.

When he reached the attending locker room, he barged in without a second thought and froze.

Addison had automatically turned at the sound of the door being opened so violently. In her haste to get dressed, she had tried to do many things at once. Her shirt was unbuttoned as she pulled on her scrub bottoms so Alex got the whole effect of her love for the holidays.

She was wearing boy-cut green lace panties with a matching bra. There were little red bows where the straps met the cups on the bra.

Alex swallowed thickly when he noticed the flush that had started at Addison's chest and was making its way up her neck. "Mrs.--" He cleared his throat. "Mrs. White is being prepped for surgery. I tried paging you, but--"

Addison had resumed pulling on her clothes even though Alex hadn't had the decency to avert his gaze. "I need a new battery," she explained.

"I'll get you one," he offered. He would do anything for her at that moment. He was disappointed when she pulled a shirt on.

"Thanks." She gave him a tight smile and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

For the rest of the day, Alex couldn't look at her without seeing green lace. The image was forever burned into his mind.

It wasn't as if he hadn't ever pictured her naked or anything; he was human, after all. But the picture had never been more clear and it made for an awkward working situation.

"Dr. Karev."

Alex almost groaned when he heard her say his name in her no-nonsense voice. She had probably caught him staring at her. "Yes, Dr. Montgomery?" he said innocently.

Addison faltered slightly when he looked at her, but she quickly covered it up. "I realize things have become...awkward since this morning."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't do that. Stop looking at me like I'm prime rib and get to work," Addison ordered.

"I work with you," Alex pointed out, a grin stretching across his face.

Addison hadn't _completely_ forgot that fact. She had just gotten flustered because of the way he kept looking at her. She glared at him and turned to walk away.

Alex followed her, deciding he didn't like the awkwardness. "So...do you have it in red lace?"


	7. Snow

**Snow**

Addison had always thought snow was so magical, like it was a gift that fell from the sky just for her. She sighed, sitting on a bench outside the hospital as the snow fell all around her; in her hair, on her skin. She felt small bits of snow fall onto her skin and immediately melt. The cold droplets trickled into her collar, making her shirt wet.

It was hard to think of anything as magical when it seemed that everything in her life melted or fell apart when it came in contact with her.

Alex dropped onto the bench beside her. "You know," he said conversationally, "there's a perfectly good bench inside. Where you won't catch hypothermia if you sit on it."

Addison looked over at him. He didn't seem to be bothered by the snow, though that might have had something to do with the scarf, winter hat, and large winter coat. "Maybe you should go sit on it," she suggested, really wanting to be alone.

Alex looked for a moment like he was seriously considering it. "That's one idea." He moved around a little, like he was settling in. "Snow is..." he trailed off thoughtfully. "Snow is so beautiful, but it's also quite destructive. Everything becomes iced over and a lot of accidents occur. People slide down driveways and crack their heads on the pavement, cars slide into other cars..."

He looked over at Addison, who was staring straight ahead with no expression on her face. "Yet people love snow. Kids make snow angels and pelt each other with snow balls. Adults become kids. Snow is...magic."

A tear slipped down Addison's stony face. She felt so incredibly tired. She wanted to tell him that snow holds no more magic than all the stories of Santa Claus, but she didn't want to take that childish belief away.

Alex watched her closely. The mask was slipping. "When I was a kid, I hated winter, Christmas, and anything to do with it. I stopped believing in Santa when I was pretty young, and I hated watching other kids holding onto that hope that a fat man in a red suit would bring them presents. I hated Christmas and Santa and despised snow. But sometimes you need to believe in _something_. I didn't believe in God. So I started to believe in snow."

He reached over and traced the trail of a tear with his fingertip. "When I was...fifteen, I watched my sister lay in the snow in her pajamas in the middle of the night. I thought she was insane, but she crawled onto the roof and convinced me to climb out of my window and join her. She told me that snow was a new start. Everything was covered and the slate was wiped clean.

"I told her she was crazy and that snow eventually melts. She said that's why we have to be sure to tell the truth because things will come out. She helped me see that snow...holds _some_ magic. Of course, when she stood up to sneak back into her room, she slid off the roof and died."

Addison looked horrified and Alex laughed. "I'm just kidding."

They sat there, a long silence stretching between them. "I don't really have a sister," Alex finally said. "And I lived in a one-story house so it would be a little weird for my sister to climb onto the roof and convince me."

Addison gave him a dirty look and had the urge to hit him.

Alex laughed. "Your reaction was hilarious, though."

Addison rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, though. It doesn't matter how or why I came to believe that snow held magic."

"Why are you telling me this?" The frustration in her voice was evident.

"Because you look like a little kid who's been told Santa doesn't exist." He stood up. "_Now_, I think I'll go sit inside."

Addison watched him go, wondering when she had become so transparent.


End file.
